


maybe

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Romance Revelation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14896037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: maybe I don't seek for the love itself, I seek for someone who could show me how to love





	maybe

 

> **i.**
> 
>   
>  once upon a time,  
>  a man came to me,  
>  when I was too busy  
>  mending my broken heart.  
>  he didn't leave,  
>  he stayed.  
>  he was there,  
>  he was here.  
>  name a place,  
>  if I was present, he'd be right beside me.  
>  I think I fell in love with him.

 

>   
>  **ii.**
> 
>   
>  so, once upon a time,  
>  I asked him,  
>                    "you deserve a kiss,  
>                     for putting up with me."  
>  he smiled his rare smile  
>  and leaned in.  
>                    "you deserve a happiness,  
>                     which doesn't involve romance and kissing."  
>  he poked my forehead,  
>  and caressed my cheek.  
>  then he left.

 

>   
>  **iii.**
> 
>   
>  I touched my chest,  
>  I didn't hear any crumbling sound of my heart,  
>  my broken heart had been mended.  
>  but he had left and I was late to tell him  
>  that maybe,  
>  I never needed him to fix myself.  
>  that maybe,  
>  I just wanted someone to be with me when I did it.  
>   
> 

 

>   
>  **iv.**
> 
>   
>  "your heart has always been beautiful, even when it's been broken."  
>  the poke on my forehead  
>  I touch it  
>  warm.  
>  just like you.

 

  
–b, 29/05/18 19:09


End file.
